<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cause and Effect by RunWallyRun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630549">Cause and Effect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWallyRun/pseuds/RunWallyRun'>RunWallyRun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, F/F, F/M, Kids, M/M, riverdale next gen, riverdale next generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWallyRun/pseuds/RunWallyRun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finley Jones and his friends once made a decision, it was a stupid one but how do you chicken out of a dare without looking weak around your friends you've known forever...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Josie McCoy/Sweet Pea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cause and Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story starts just like any other with a bunch of kids who made a mistake. Myself being one in the bunch, we had dared a friend of ours (Felix) to go to a place we like to call ‘the Batcave’. The cave had a small cottage residing inside where even though no one is supposed to live there the chimney always seems to be burning. We had all just assumed that Felix got scared and hadn't gone to the cave but instead went home. But when he didn't come to school the following week something didn’t feel right.</p><p>I was walking to my English class when my best friend since before birth called out to me,<br/>“Hey, Finn,” Freddie yelled, I turned around to face him,<br/>“Hey dude,” I replied as we did our secret handshake.<br/>“You haven't seen Felix lately have you?” <br/>“No, I kinda just assumed that he got spooked and went home or got sick from the cold,” I responded as we both sat down in class,<br/>“I guess I could ask my dad about it tonight see if he knows anything through Felix’s Dad.”</p><p>“Hey Dad, do you know where Felix is?” I asked several hours later, I watched as both my parents looked at each other, faces blank.<br/>“He’s just sick Finn,” My Mum said as she continued eating while my dad just nodded.<br/>“Look, mum, dad if Felix got sick he would have called us to say he forfeit and went home our that he wasn’t coming to school because he was sick.” <br/>At that moment my Dad placed his cutlery down on the table and stared at me,<br/>“Forfeit from what Finn? Huh, a stupid game and now look what happened he's missing and we have no leads.”. My eyes widened in shock at my dad's outrage,<br/>“Look dad it was just a game, to go to the cave next to the fox forest dam and take a photo for proof, and if your mad we-I could help you find him!” <br/>“No Finn you and your friends have done enough.” My dad stood up from the table, picked up his motorbike helmet and walked through the door.</p><p>After my Dad left, nobody really spoke about what had just happened not even my very, and I mean very talkative sister, Juliet. After dinner, I couldn’t stop thinking about how Felix was missing so I called my friends, Freddie, Mia and Chloe all of which are good at sneaking out and all reliable people I’ve known since before I could remember. I set a place and time for us to meet up and snuck downstairs. I was lucky to find that my Mum fell asleep on the couch working on some kind of article and my sister who was supposed to be in bed. I went to the garage, grabbed my helmet and bike when-<br/>“Finn?” I heard as I jumped out of my skin,<br/>“AAAAAAAAAAAA”<br/>“Jeez Juliet, go back to bed will ye?” I replied still shaky from the scare<br/>“But you're not going to bed,” She looked at me with puppy dog eyes,<br/>“Okay, okay you got me just keep your mouth shut,” I said as I pulled a 5 dollar note from my pocket. She smiled at me and skipped back upstairs. With that five dollars she purchased some weed.</p><p>I arrived at the dam to be greeted by my friend's unhappily cold faces,<br/>“Sorry guys, Juliet caught me. I had to bribe her, any leads?” I asked,<br/>“Yea actually while we were freezing our butts off we found bike tire tracks, probably Felix’s,” Chloe answered, I smiled,<br/>“Well, what are we waiting for,” I said as I lead the way following the tracks.<br/>We arrived at the cave entrance and the end of the bike tracks I was about to say something when Mia asked, <br/>“Hey is that Felix’s bike?”<br/>“Yeah it is, he must have walked inside,” Freddie answered. We all left our bikes with Felix’s and walked inside the cave. The cottage had the curtains open and a figure could be seen moving in the window.</p><p>“Should we sneak in or knock?” Freddie asked as he looked at the rest of us, Chloe spoke up first,<br/>“I say we sneak in,”<br/>“Same here” Mia agreed<br/>“Well, I say we knock.” As I walked up the creaky porch and knocked on the door. A familiar man opened the door, my eyes widened in shock,<br/>“Wait, coach Blackmore?” I remember him being our old baseball coach. He quickly realised who I was and started running in the other direction.<br/>“Freddie, Chloe, Get him!” I yelled as they ran after coach Blackmore. Mia and I ran into the house to find Felix bound to the chair and a cut on his face. Mia called out,<br/>“Felix? Are you okay?” he turned around and was on the verge of crying,<br/>“Yeah” he responded with a shaky voice.<br/>“What did he do to you?” I asked<br/>“He caught me riding here and realised who I was. He made me fall off my bike, took me inside and made me watch old baseball games to teach me how to really play baseball.”<br/>Mia walked over and gave him a hug as I cut him free with a pocket knife I received as a gift from my grandfather 2 years prior.<br/>“We are all so sorry for daring you to come here Felix,” I looked at him sympathetically<br/>“Its okay dude, I should have just backed out like everyone else does.”</p><p>We all heard motorbike engines in the background followed by footsteps<br/>“Felix!” his father yelled<br/>“I'm in here Dad!” his Dad ran into the room followed by my Dad, Freddie's Dad, Mia’s Dad and Chloe's Mum. Freddie and Chloe walked back into the house with coach Blackmore. Then the town sheriff (my grandfather) stepped inside and handcuffed coach Blackmore,<br/>“Mr James Blackmore you are under arrest, anything that you say and do will be used against you in the court of law…” </p><p>We all went home and we all got in trouble but saving your friend was definitely worth it. The Sheriff arrested coach Blackmore all because he wanted to teach Felix how to play a real game of baseball because in the junior league we played two years ago when Felix made us lose the game. My Dad was annoyed that we went behind his back but he was happy that we were happy that Felix was back. So I guess coach Blackmore wasn’t very Sportsmanlike. Anyway, all of us got a lot of community service and none of us are allowed to have a party like that for a very, very long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a prompt for English class last year. No idea why I decided to post it but know that I've read it over again that I sucked at writing.<br/>Anyway, thanks for reading, suggestions for other things would be great :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>